La historia de las láminas de el poder
by saku5613
Summary: Esta es la 1º historia que escribo,es de el Anime,Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch,espero que os guste
1. Comienza la historia(Capítulo 1)

Hola!

Esta es la 1º historia que escribo asi que por favor no sean muy duros,esta es la historia que empeze a publicar en mi blog de Pichi Pichi Pitch,pero me cansaba de escribirla y al siempre se perdian todas las entradas,entonces la voy a publicar desde el capítulo 1 aquí aun que va a tener algunos cambios...

Espero que os guste y Mermaid Melody:Pichi Pichi Pitch, **NO **me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores ;) Solo son mios los personajes inventados.

Capítulo 1:

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que ocurrió todo... Noel,Karen y Coco han vuelto a sus reinos,y Luchia,Rina,Hanon y Seira siguen estudiando derrotaron a Gaito y a Lord Mikel y no hay ningun peligro a la vista.

. . . . . . . .

Luchia:Por fin junio pensé que nunca llegaría!Hay tantas cosas por hacer...Ir a la playa,al parque de atracciones,jugar a el volleyball... *_*

Rina:Luchia las vacaciones de verano acaban de comenzar y tu ya estas en las nubes.

Hanon:Es verdad,pero para eso están las vacaciones.

(Llega Seira)

Seira:Hola Chicas !

Luchia,Hanon y Rina:Hola!

Hanon:Que tal ese paseo por la playa?

Seira:Muy bien siempre cuando tengo un rato libre me encanta ir a pasear a algun sitio a un que se me ha echo un poco tarde...Una cosa ahora que lo pienso Nikora no nos dijo que hoy a las 17:00 no queria hablar con nosotras

Luchia:Es verdad =0

Rina:Que cabeza!

Luchia:No hables que tu también te has olvidado.

(Llegan al hotel perla)

Hippo:Donde estaban,ya son las 18:30 llevamos mucho tiempo esperando por vosotras. Nikora y Madame Taki,estan en el salon esperando.

Seira:Hola,sentimos el retraso.

Madame Taki:Pasad niñas.

Nikora:Os he llamado para deciros algo muy importante,Vosotras,Luchia,Hanon,Rina,Noel,Karen,C oco y Seira sois las princesas sirenas de los 7 mares,pero tambien quedan otros mares y reinos que tienen que ser gobernados,voy al grano hay mas princesas sirenas que vosotras,pero ellas se ocupan de los mares y en vez de perlas ellas son las guardianas de mantener a salvo las láminas de el se a mantenido en secreto puesto que las láminas reunidas forman un poderoso conjuro que puede destrozar los mares y una poderosa maga,encerada en la prision de el mar negro a conseguido escapar.y quiere conseguir las laminas de cada reino para hacer el mal,dirijiros al reino de karen,ella os dara toda la informacion que necesitais.

Madame Taki:Tened cuidado,ella tiene ojos en todas partes puede que nos este vigilando ahora mismo...Se me olvidaba el camino es peligroso y esta lleno de trampas ahora vuestra mision es ir a el palacio de Karen y luego a la biblioteca de os acompañanara.

Hippo:Partiremos enseguida!

Madame Taki:Esta bien pero tenez cuidado.

Nikora:El futuro de el mar esta en vuestras manos

Luchia:No os decepcionaremos.

Hippo:Pues aque esperamos.

(Hippo,Luchia,Rina,Hanon y Seira emprenden un largo viaje asta el reino de Karen,cuando por fin llegan)

Karen:Bienvenidas

Hanon:Ha sido un largo viaje.

Luchia:Y que lo digas

Karen:Veniz os contare todo mientras descansamos.

Luchia:Por que emos tenido que venir asta aqui para que nos lo cuentes,no seria mas facil (Y menos cansado haber llamado)

Karen:Vereis Dhalia asi es como se llama la maga que intenta robar todas las láminas de el poder,tiene miles de sirbientes ademas puede transformarse en cualquieres ser,esto es mas seguro,ademas Neru una de las princesas que custodia las laminas es mi prima y quiero asegurarme de que no le pase nada asi que os acompañare.

Seira:Y que hacemos ahora.

Karen:Estais agotadas,será mejor que durmais aqui,mañana al amanecer partiremos al reino de Noel.

Rina:Si,es lo mejor.

CONTINUARA!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado ^.^

Me gustaria que dejarais comentarios con lo que os ha parecido (Tanto si son buenos como si malos,lo que quiero es mejorar,pero sin faltar al respeto)


	2. En el reino de Noel (Capítulo 2)

Hola!

Este es el 2ºCapítulo de mi historia de Mermaid Melody ^.^

Espero que os guste y porfavor dejadme Reviews sobre que os parecio y sobre como mejoral la historia.

Antes de nada: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch no me pertenece ami,solo esta historia que es inventada por mi y algunos personajes inventados.

Capítulo 2:

Por la mañana...

Karen:Buenos días

Rina:Buenos Días

Seira:Hola! igualmente

Hanon:Que bien que ya estáis despiertas ¿Partimos ya?

Seira: Si pero falta Luchia...

Rina:Seguro que se habrá quedado dormida -.-

Karen:Vallamos a despertarla.

(Entran es su habitación)

Luchia: zzzz...Kaito...zzzz

Hanon:LUCHIA!

Luchia:PERO QUE!

Seira:Ji,Ji habíamos quedado a las 8 para partir al reino de Noel,recuerda que estamos en el Océano Antártico,y Noel en el Ártico es decir que hay que cruzar la tierra para llegar,por eso tenemos que partir pronto

Luchia:JOOOOO...

Hanon:Vamos remolona!

Luchia:Esta bien.

(Pasado media hora todos están listos para partir)

Hippo:Vamos haya

Karen:Ya os conté ayer todo lo que sabia ahora tenemos que ir a el reino de Noel donde se encuentra "La historia de las láminas de el poder"

(Despues de 7 largas horas...)

Luchia:Por fin llegamos

Hanon:Si ya estaba cansada :p

Noel:Hola chicas bienvenidas a mi reino =)

Rina:Hola Noel :)

Seira:Hola

Luchia:Que cansancio

Karen:Hola hermanita

Hanon: Hi!

Noel:Acompañazme a la biblioteca.

(Empezaron a andar asta que llegaron a una puerta que no tenia pomo ni cerradura)

Seira:Y...Como se supone que vamos a entrar?

Noel:Aquí están guardados muchos secretos que harian un daño terrible si cayesen en malas manos...

Por eso la puerta solo la puedo abrir YO y solo pueden pasar los que tengan el corazón puro.

(Noel pasa la mano por la puerta y se habré,entran todas las princesas sirenas e hippo)

Luchia:Hooooww!

Seira:Es enorme!

Noel:Mirad aquí esté es el libro que estáis buscando...

CONTUINUARA

Ya se que este capi es muy corto pero es que el siguiente es muy largo y no lo puedo escribir todo junto.


	3. La biblioteca de Noel (Capítulo 3)

Hola!Aqui os dejo el 3ºCapitulo de mi historia ^_^

Me gustaron mucho los Reviews,asi que estoy muy animada.

Pero antes de empezar,Mermaid Melody:Pichi Pichi Pitch,No me pertenece ami,solo es mio la historia y mis personajes inventados:

Capitulo 3:

Luchia:Vueno lo habrimos o que?

Rina:Luchia no seas ansiosa -.-

Karen:Por una vez Luchia tiene razón,no hay tiempo que perder.

(Noel les entrega el libro y se disponen a leerlo)

**La historia de las láminas del poder:**

-Hace mucho tiempo un gran y poderoso mago,por error creo un conjuro fatal,que volveria los mares negros y sin color, y que absorveria la vida de sus habitante poco a poco,aterrorizado por si callese en malas manos,el mago rompio,el conjuro partiendolo en 5 trozos que fueron entregados a 5 mares para protegerlos:Las princesas,Emily,Leia,Kiara,Hikari y Neru.

**Leia:**

Es la princesa del mar del Norte cerca de California,y es la guardiana de la 1ºLamina del poder,es timida y parece un poco seria,pero tiene muy buen corazón y es muy divertida,y amable hara lo que sea por sus amigas y su reino unos de los motivos por lo que fue elegida para guardar una de las láminas.

**Kiara:**

Es la princesa de el mar de Barents(Norte de Rusia)

Es desconfiada,no muy amigable y recelosa,pero no es una mala persona,es así por que cuando tenia 8 años perdio a su madre y a su hermana,en un accidente que nadie sabe lo que lo causo ni el motivo...

Por ese caracter desconfiado fue elegida una de las guardianas.

**Emily:**

Se parece a Noel,pero no tiene relacción ninguna con ella,es la princesa del Mae del Japón es muy simpatica,amable,guapa,divertida...Y muy muy despistada,eligieron su reino por que la agua d hay en vastante oscura y con mucha vejetación y su reino es poco accesible,pero no la subestimes es capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

**Hikari:**

Es la princesa del mar negro,un poco solitaria,vive en un castillo echo de rocas del abismo y piedas brillantes gunto a su gran amigo Xila un cangrego ermitaño,ella esta muy feliz en su reino y e encanta su vida,fue elegida por su capacidad y su astucia,esta enamorada de uno de sus subditos:

**Neru:**

Princesa del mar del mar de Noruega y la mejor amiga de Emily,es la prima de Noel y Karen,le encanta cantar,audad,fuerte,sincera,le encanta salir a explorar la superficie,tiene mucho poder al cantar una de las cosas por la que fue elegida.

**FIN**

Seira:Pobre Kiara

Karen:Se lo que se siente al perder un ser querido

Hanon:Devio de ser muy duro estas separada de Noel 4 años.

Karen:Si al principio me sento muy mal y le eche toda la culpa a Rina.

Noel:Yo tome la decisión,si Rina pelease por mi la acabarian capturando a ella tambien

Rina:Por suerte ya esta todo solucionada

Noel:Si no os importa yo tambien os acompañare,creo que os sere de utilidad ^.^

?:Y yo? Esque acaso ami no me esperais?

Luchia:De donde sale esa voz O.O

?:Me e tenido que enterar por mi cuenta de que os hibais a ir de aventura sin mi

Hanon:Esa voz...COCO! =)

Coco:Ja,Ja,estaba de broma aunque me sigue pareciendo mal que no me allais avisado!

Os he hechado muchisimo de menos ;) ;)

Luchia:Y ahora a donde vamos

Rina:Lo mejor va a ser empezar por Neru que es a la que tenemos mas cerca.

Karen:Buena idea.

Noel:Descansaremos aqui y mañana a las 8:30 partiremos.

Coco:Esta bien

Hanon:Y esta vez luchia no te quedes dormida,Ja,Ja


	4. Partimos hacia Vitalia (Capítulo 4)

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con el seguiente capítulo otra vez,esta historia la estoy actualizando muy rápido,que no a pasado ni una semana desde que actualize la anterior vez -.-

Bueno espero que os guste,y tambien muchas gracias a la gente que me escribe Reviews!

PD:Mermaid Melody **NO** me pertenece ami,solo esta hecha por mi la historía,y algun que otro personaje:

Capítulo 4:

(A las 8:30 de la mañana en el artico)

. . . . . . .

Luchia:Que sueño

Hanon:Esto esta muy silencioso

Rina:Hombre a las 8:30 de la mañana en el artico que praccticamente no esta habitado que te esperas x'D

Coco:Que frio hace aqui

Karen:estamos todos?

Hippo:Si creo que no falta nadie

Noel:El mar de Noruega esta muy cerca de aqui en menos de 2 horas llegaremos.

?:Alto hay!

Seira:Quien se supone que eres tu?

?:Soy uno de los emisarios de Dhalia...

Emisario:A Dhalia le dais lastima asi que os da la opcion de que abandoneis y que no interfirais en sus planes y no os ara daño

Coco:Pero quien se a creido que es!

Karen:Lastima? Va a ver de lo que somos capaces

Luchia:Vete por donde as venido nunca aceptaremos!

Emisario:Gran error...

Noel:Sigamos no nos dejaremos intimidar

(1:30 despues)

Noel:Bueno ya estamos aquí,esta es la entrada hacia Vitalia,hacequemonos a la puerta!

Seira:Wooooo! *-*

Hanon:La puerta de entrada esta adornada con piedras preciosas de color purpura y con adornos de plata.

Luchia:Pero no hay ni guardias,ni un pomo,ni nada,como se supone que entraremos?

Rina:Mirad hay algo gravado en la puerta.

"Para entrar en Vitalia,antes tienes que resolver este hacertijo,pero si cometes mas de 3 errores no podras volverlo a intentar"

Hanon:Es una adivinanza...

"Una señora se dejó olvidado en casa el permiso de conducir. No se detuvo en un paso a nivel, despreció una señal de dirección prohibida y viajó tres bloques en dirección contraria por una calle de sentido único. Todo esto fue observado por un agente de circulación, quien, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento para impedírselo. ¿Por qué?"

CONTINUARA


End file.
